


Love Story - Skephalo Royalty AU

by Skeppers14



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M, Skephalo, Someone help, i still dont know how to do tags, skeppy is a prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skeppers14/pseuds/Skeppers14
Summary: Prince Skeppy has no interest in social interaction, much less finding a princess, but his reclusive ways change when he meets a peasant named Bad from the edge of town.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch, Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 6
Kudos: 99





	Love Story - Skephalo Royalty AU

**Author's Note:**

> So... This story is written as a one-shot based off of Love Story by Taylor Swift. I took a lot of the lyrics and formatted a story around it because I thought it might be fun. Enjoy :)

Bad swept the last section of the floor before sighing and leaning the broom against the wall. “Almost finished?” A voice called from the other room. The small house had only a few rooms, so it didn’t matter where she was, Bad could hear the woman’s voice from anywhere. 

“Yes ma’am!” He responded, quickly wiping down the wooden table one final time. As he washed and set the rag down, Bad heard the footsteps of the woman across the creaky floorboards. He hoped tonight’s pay would be enough to buy an extra treat for his dog, Lucy. 

“You did very well today,” she said, placing her hand on his shoulder. “And I was thinking…” Bad turned around to face her. “In addition to your pay for the day, I’ll throw in this extra little thing I got in the mail today.”

Bad wasn’t sure what to expect as the woman handed him his cash, placed carefully atop a card. He accepted it with gratitude and quickly flipped it over.  _ The Annual Royal Ball.  _ “An invitation?” He asked quietly.

“Yes, dear. I am invited every year due to relations to the king, but I just don’t think I can make it this year. Would you go in my place, so the invitation doesn’t go to waste?”

“I-” Bad was stunned. Peasants didn’t belong anywhere near the palace… Was he really about to attend the Royal Ball? 

“If not, I can always give it to someone-” She began to say again, a slight smile formed on her face at the boy’s bewilderment.

“No, no. Thank you! Thank you so much!” Bad said. 

She smiled again. “Have fun,” she said. “And here’s a little extra thing for Lucy.” The woman handed him a dog treat that she had baked.

Bad thanked her again before pulling on his jacket and rushing out of the house. The dusty roads were usually fine to walk on, but that night, it happened to be raining. As the sun set, Bad ran home along the road, trying to go fast before it turned to mud. Stepping inside, he found Lucy prancing happily by the front door. 

His small shack was hardly a house, but it served its purpose well enough. Bad didn’t need much anyway. He set his shoes beside the door and set his pay and the invitation on the small table he had in the kitchen. “I can’t believe I was invited to the Royal Ball.”

… 

Skeppy stood in his room. The room was huge, but he couldn’t help but feel suffocated in it. He wanted open air, a walk outside, anything but to be stuck in this castle, but he was there, and nothing could change that. Skeppy walked over and pushed open the white and gold curtains, giving him a sky-view of the city. The kingdom even. 

There were guests walking the path to the entrance of the palace. Seeing all the people made Skeppy anxious. He was told several times that he should keep an eye out for the next queen of their kingdom, but he had no intention of making friends. All of the people invited were rich and high class, enjoying easy lives with their every need tended to, and Skeppy didn’t want to live like that.

It wasn’t as simple as that, but he also didn’t like the idea of marrying someone he just met. Love at first sight wasn’t something Skeppy believed in. He shuddered at the thought of someone only loving him for his status. A small knock at the door flung him from his thoughts. 

“What is it?” He called.

“Your highness, it’s almost time to come down to the party,” the servant said respectfully.

“Do I  _ have  _ to go?” He whined.

“I’m afraid your father will be unhappy if you don’t.”

“ _ Fine.  _ Five minutes.”

“Yes, your highness,” he said, quietly shutting the door and walking away. 

Skeppy quietly looked at himself in a mirror. He was wearing a white suit with blue and gold accents. The gold looked nice, adding a fancier element to an otherwise relatively plain suit. He wore white boots that went up to his knees with a slight heel. They made a loud sound when he walked, but it seemed that royalty always wanted their presence known. 

Atop his head sat a golden crown with sky blue jewels. The one in the very center was a high carat diamond, completely crystal clear. He adjusted the crown to stay on his head, ruffling his hair into the style he liked at the same time. He figured if he waited any longer, his father would be unhappy with him, so Skeppy pushed open the heavy door and walked down the hall.

There was a spot down the hall a little ways that had a balcony overlooking the front of the castle, and another that had stairs descending to the ballroom. He took one look out over the front of the castle, the summer air smelling of flowers and a hint of rain. He turned around to look over the ballroom, everyone gathered below. 

His parents and sister came up behind him and stood on either side of him a few minutes later. They welcomed everyone and thanked them for coming to the party. A mass cheer was heard from the crowd as the four of them descended the stairs. His family dissipated into the groups, talking with people about things that didn’t interest him. 

“Some party,” he mumbled. “Never any fun.”

As Skeppy stood against the wall, he noticed someone walking through the crowd toward him.  _ Oh god, human interaction.  _ A young man slipped out of the crowd and waved at him. He nervously waved back, looking at the clothes he was wearing. 

A black suit with red accents and a little bit of gold. It looked like an opposite to Skeppy’s, a very nice color combination. “Hello!” He said, approaching Skeppy.

“Hi..?” Skeppy said, still nervous. “Do you need something?” He was never the best at talking to people, but he knew that, usually, people came to him in need of some sort of thing. 

“Oh, I- uh, just wanted to talk to you,” he said with a smile. 

Skeppy was still skeptical, but he decided to give this man the benefit of the doubt. “I’m Bad,” he said.

“And I’m Skeppy, wait, you already knew that… Heh, sorry.” He felt embarrassed that he couldn’t even talk to a regular guy. 

Bad didn’t seem to mind the slip up of his words. He just went on talking. “This is a really nice palace,” he said. “You’re so lucky, you must get everything you want.”

Skeppy noticed he was speaking in a commoner fashion, not like any of the other people he had talked to at parties. He seemed astonished rather than used to the life of a high class person. “Yes, I get everything I ask for… Well, almost…”

“Almost? What don’t you get?”

Skeppy was about to say freedom when he noticed his father walk up behind Bad. “Young man?”

Bad turned around, shocked. “Yes, your highness?” 

“May I see your invite?”

“I- of course, sir,” he said, fishing it out of his pocket and handing it to the king. Skeppy’s father looked over the invitation before speaking again.

“I’d like to have a chat with you for a moment, if you’ll excuse us,” he said to Skeppy, leading Bad into the hallway, away from the others.

…

“Where did you get this invite?” The king asked in a harsh voice. 

Bad stuttered. “The-The woman I work for gave it to me! You can ask her! I promise!”

“You work for her? What are you? A peasant?”

“I- I am, but-”

“I’ll speak to her about this. You’re allowed to stay for the party, but I don’t want you talking to my son! Understand?”

Bad felt very intimidated, but he managed to squeak out, “yes, sir.”

…

Skeppy had heard the entire thing between Bad and his father. Bad was a peasant? That’s why he acted so strange… The king brushed past Skeppy, the professional smile returning to his face as he emerged back into the crowd. Skeppy looked around the corner to where Bad was. 

“Hey.. Are you okay?” He asked. Bad had tears forming in his eyes. 

“I- I shouldn’t talk to you… I need to leave.”

Skeppy sat down beside him, “Hey, hey, please… Don’t go…” He said quietly.

Bad sighed and wiped the tears from his face. 

“Come on, let’s go somewhere we can be alone. No stress of my father noticing.”

Skeppy led Bad out a back door into the garden. Beautiful flowers surrounded every edge of a large circle, with a bubbling fountain in the middle. “This is where I go to think sometimes.” Skeppy explained.

“It’s beautiful!” Bad had an astonished gleam in his eyes. 

They sat down on one of the benches to talk for a while. Bad spoke of his home, his work, even his little dog Lucy. He explained how his life was, out on the far edge of town. It wasn’t an extravagant life, but the simplicity of it sounded nice to Skeppy. Bad explained that he felt his life was fulfilling and he enjoyed the freedom.  _ Freedom.  _ The one thing Skeppy didn’t have was the one thing Bad did.

An idea sprouted in his mind, but he almost didn’t want to say it. He thought of running away. Escaping into the night, a wild adventure with the opportunity of a new life. It sounded so appealing to him. “Bad…”

“Hm?”

“I’ll be waiting here… Some night, we can meet again. All we’d have to do is run.”

“But don’t you like your life? Aren’t you going to get married and have an heir to the throne?”

“I might be a prince, but I don’t need a princess… Please, Bad, I’d like a new life. Something more fun and free. Think about it, but you don’t have to say yes…”

“I’ll think about it…” He said quietly. “But shouldn’t we be going back in? It is getting late after all.”

“Can we meet again?” Skeppy didn’t want to lose his first friend that fast, since he assumed Bad wouldn’t be invited back to the castle anytime soon.

“Yes…” He said. “Meet me here tomorrow night. I’ll be waiting.”

Skeppy smiled and Bad smiled back at him, winking. They got up and returned to the ballroom, Bad entering first with Skeppy a ways behind him. Maybe he’d get what he so desperately wanted. 

Time passed as Skeppy sat by a window. The pane began to collect droplets of water, promising a downpour. He told his father, who explained the weather to everyone and recommended they go home. Not long after and the hall was empty. He stood by the door, watching to make sure everyone left. There was a quiet sound coming from behind one of the bushes. It was Bad, who waved goodbye a final time. Skeppy waved back as Bad disappeared along with all the other guests. 

“Have any fun? Meet any princesses?” His sister asked upon returning inside. 

“I suppose I did have fun… And I did meet someone.”

Her eyes widened. “You? Talking to a girl? Really?”

Skeppy rolled his eyes. “Something like that.”

…

Skeppy stood up from his desk, stretching. He guessed now would be as good a time as any to go out and get stood up. As if someone he just met would come back for him. He looked at the outfit he would normally wear. A, still, fancy outfit with gray boots. They still had the heel that made so much noise as he walked. No doubt someone would hear him and ask where he was going. 

Instead, he opted for some regular shoes he had stowed away in the back of his extensive wardrobe. Throwing on a jacket, he quietly opened the door. Skeppy snuck down the stairs and out to the garden to see if Bad had kept his promise. He poked his head out and saw the man standing up against a wall. He had actually come.

“Bad?”

“Shh-” Bad said. He took Skeppy’s hand and led him around the side of the garden. They walked out further into the forest. Skeppy had never been in the forest before, but he knew that there were some scary creatures living there. They stopped walking at a clearing, not far from the castle. The cool summer air rustled the leaves of the trees and made a pleasant sound. 

They sat down and talked for a bit. 

“I didn’t think you’d actually show up…” Skeppy admitted.

Bad looked slightly nervous about what they were doing. 

A thought crossed Skeppy’s mind as he looked at Bad, sitting there in front of him. “Wait… You aren’t just talking to me because of my status as prince, are you?”

Bad’s eyes widened. “What? No! I’m here because I thought you wanted me here.”

“Calm down, I do want you here. I just want to make sure you aren’t here for the wrong reasons.”

“I can do something to prove you can trust me…” he said after a moment. “It might scare you though…”

“Scare me?”

“My biggest secret. I’ll reveal it to you so you know you can trust me.”

“You don’t have to… Not if you don’t want to. I trust you.”

“I’m glad, but I still think you deserve to know what you’re getting into, becoming friends with me.” Bad stood up and held his hands out to his sides. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before a wave of warm air circled the clearing. Skeppy watched as the man before him changed from human to… A monster?

That didn’t feel like the right thing to call him. He was tall, about a foot taller than before, with charcoal skin. The clothing he had been wearing before was similar to the hoodie he was wearing now, only the new one was larger. His eyes were no longer emerald green, instead a bright, glowing white. He had pointed fangs, two black wings protruding from his back, a spaded tail, and… Probably the most obvious thing, a giant, golden halo floated above his head, lighting up his dark hair and two small horns. 

As much as Skeppy felt he should be scared of what Bad had become, he didn’t feel scared. Skeppy had his secrets and Bad had his, and the fact that Bad had trusted the prince with such an important secret made him know he could trust Bad fully. “Aren’t you scared?” Bad asked.

“No… not particularly.” Skeppy said.

“Why not?”

“I trust you not to hurt me, so I don’t think I need to be scared.”

Bad smiled at that, showing off his bright white teeth. The contrast between the new color of his skin and the color of his eyes and teeth made them look extra bright. As scary as he could look to anyone else, Skeppy could still see some of the mannerisms of his human form shining through. 

He shrunk back into a human rather fast, smiling at Skeppy. “I’m glad you can trust me.” He gave Skeppy a hug before settling back onto the ground. As much as his mind told him to be unsettled by what he had witnessed, his heart said otherwise, and he didn’t know why. They settled into the grass, laying back and staring at the stars. 

Bad would point out patterns and constellations he recognized, and Skeppy would try and make out the shape Bad explained them to be. “Astronomers must’ve been drunk when they said that looks like a ram, it’s just a few lines!” He exclaimed, Bad laughed.

After a while, both of them felt tired, but not willing to end their night so soon. They closed their eyes, enjoying each other’s company and a small escape from the town. Even if it was only for a little while…

_ Nobody better come looking for me… I’d bring shame on this family if they knew I was out in the woods with- with some demon.  _ As if reading his thoughts, Bad said, “Your father really doesn’t like me… Maybe it would be safer if I were to just go back home and leave you alone…”

While his mind knew that he was speaking the truth, his heart wouldn’t accept it. On an impulse, he said, “Bad, you are everything to me… Please, please don’t go.”

“Everything?” Bad asked.

“Yes,” he said before he could stop himself. “You are my everything…”

Bad laced his fingers with Skeppy’s and held onto him. “Even though we just met?”

“Even though we just met, I trust you… And- and I love you…” He wasn’t sure how Bad would take those words, but it was too late to take them back now. He knew this was completely irrational, but something about Bad called out to his heart. 

Bad gasped a little before settling back down. “I- I love you too, Skeppy.” There was a comfortable silence for a minute before it was broken. “But… Don’t you think you should find a princess…?”

“I told you before.. I don’t need a princess, all I need now is a chance to run.” 

“But your father-” Bad interjected. 

“Bad, you gotta save me… They’re trying to tell me how to feel!”

“I know finding love can be difficult, but I’m sure there is someone out there who will make a wonderful queen with you as the king.”

“But I don’t think forced love is real!”

“Don’t worry Skeppy, I know we can get you out of this mess.”

“Bad we just gotta run away, please, just say yes!”

Bad sighed and squeezed Skeppy’s hand tighter. “I’ll see what I can do. You’ve just gotta bear with me. It may take a bit of time, but I promise I’ll be back for you.”

“You’re leaving?” His voice broke as he said it.

“For now, but I promise, promise, promise, I’ll be back.” He said confidently. 

They both stood up to say their goodbyes. “And one last thing to show that I promise…” Bad said.

“Hm?” Skeppy was confused for a second before Bad leaned in to kiss him. 

Skeppy was shocked, but didn’t fight it, simply leaning into Bad’s hug and kissing him back. It was cliché to seal a promise with a kiss, but Skeppy felt so hopeful now. 

“Just give me some time.”

… 

But Skeppy got tired of waiting. It had been two months and Bad still had not come back around. He pushed open his window and stared outside, the cool autumn breeze blowing in. The prince sighed, with every passing day, he could feel his faith fading. The kiss they had shared on that night… Every time he brought himself back to that memory, he felt so happy, but the second he snapped back to reality…

More and more of his faith ran out. One night he found a note taped to his window. Being as high up as his room was, it was unlikely that someone could have put it there, but then Skeppy remembered Bad’s magical powers. The note read:

_ Meet me on the outskirts of town. _

Skeppy still didn’t feel fully confident that he would even find Bad, so he didn’t get his hopes up. His sister passed him in the hall. “Where are you headed?” She asked.

He jumped slightly before grabbing her arm and pulling her into an empty room. “I’m going out… Don’t tell anyone I’ve gone, okay?”

“But where are you going, and why are you acting so secretive?” She looked into his eyes for a moment. It seemed like a lightbulb had gone off in her head. “I know,” she said with a sly grin. “You’re off to see a princess, aren’t you?”

Skeppy didn’t have the guts to tell her the truth, so he sighed. “Yes… I’m going out to see someone…” He didn’t specify that Bad wasn’t a princess, so he technically wasn’t lying. She seemed content with this answer. 

“Alright, I won’t snitch, but don’t take too long, I can’t cover for you forever.”

“Thank you!” He said to her, stepping back out of the room. She continued walking with him, overtaking him slightly. 

“I’ll distract the guards,” she whispered to him. He nodded and waited for her to talk to the guard on post around the corner. “Could you get some more of this for me?” She asked, conveniently holding an empty plate. 

The guard said yes and walked away. She signalled to him that he was safe to go, so he took off running out the door. His horse awaited him. A brown and white horse with a lead tying him to the fence. Roberto. He hopped onto the horse and rode off to the edge of town. He decided to ride around the town’s edge so nobody would recognize him, which, luckily, seemed to work. 

He rode around the outskirts, watching out carefully for Bad. The note had no other details, so he wasn’t even sure where to go, but he did remember something about the way Bad had pointed. When trying to show Skeppy the direction he lived in, he had pointed southwest, out towards the woods. There were woods north and south of the castle, but not on the other sides, making it easy to tell which direction you’re headed. 

Skeppy slowed Roberto down quite a bit as they approached the edge of the forest. He looked around carefully and eventually spotted Bad, standing alone beside a tree. Skeppy dismounted his horse and tied the lead back to the tree. He approached Bad, not mentally prepared for what he wanted to say. 

“Bad… Please, I’ve been feeling so alone…”

“I’m sorry, Skeppy… I didn’t mean to take so long…” Bad looked like he felt guilty. 

“I keep waiting… 2 months, and you’ve never come!”

“Skeppy, I know, I know, but I kept my promise, I’m here now!”

Skeppy felt really confused. “Is this in my head? Are you really here? I don’t know what to think…”

Bad let out a sigh and took a deep breath. “Now or never,” he mumbled to himself. Then Bad knelt to the ground and pulled out the ring he had spent all of his spare money to buy. “Marry me, Skeppy? You’ll never have to be alone.” He smiled as Skeppy’s eyes widened. “I love you and that’s all I really know.”

“But what about-”

“I talked to the king, go pick out a nice suit,” he continued. “It’s a love story, Skeppy, just say yes.”

“Yes! Yes!” Skeppy shouted, falling to his knees and hugging Bad. “Yes! I love you!”

“I love you too!” He said, patting the prince on the back. “I love you so much.”

Skeppy pulled back from the hug and kissed Bad, both of them perfectly content in that moment. He closed his eyes, thinking about all the memories, everything he had gone through with Bad. 

It hadn’t seemed like much, but Skeppy was more than ready to spend the rest of his life with Bad at his side. The first kingdom with two kings and Skeppy could not have been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope that was a fun read. I know I had fun writing it! I know it's a bit fast paced, but the pace of the song is really fast too, and I didn't want it to get boring, so I made the falling in love a little faster than I usually would've paced it. I hope you liked it nonetheless! Have a nice day :D


End file.
